si no juegas no ganas
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: como te sentirias si la persona k amas se enamorara de la persona en que mas confias! Takouji Koukou no puedes ganar si no juegas fue lo que tai le dijo a kouichi R&R! n.n


Ayaka: no mucho que decir solo que digimon no me pretenece T.T

Kouichi aprendera de mala manera que si no juega no gana ... Takouji o koukou

* * *

La luna brillaba con intensidad bañando el lugar con su blanquecina luz, luz que al mismo tiempo se convertía en oscuridad, el sol y la luna son tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, eso es lo que pensaba quien en ese momento se encontraba viendo el pasaje de una ciudad descansando con luces de las afueras encendidas, las ventanas cerradas y el encendedor apagado. Tantas cosas maravillosas que podía ver, si habría bien los ojos, lastima que lo hizo tarde … 

El sol comenzó a salir deslumbrando con sus colores en el cielo, los animales salieron puntuales a saludar la luz de un nuevo día. Un día vació para el …

Se levanto y hecho a andar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

x :ne! Kou chan!- grito un chiquillo de pelo castaño y ojos avellana a un joven de mayor edad, el pequeño tendría alrededor de unos 16 anos, vestía ropa de secundaria, y su uniforme consistía en un pantalón azul claro y una camiseta blanca rematada por un saco azul marino, mientras en su cabeza llevaba un pequeño gorrito con el nombre de la institución.

-Hola Tommy!-

-como as estado? Y Takuya kun? Izumi, Kouji?-

-jeje todos están bien no ahí de que preocuparse- dijo el pelinegro, que vestía ropa de preparatoria, un pantalón azul oscuro y un saco negro junto con una corbata que lo hacia ver bastante elegante. -debo irme Tommy nos vemos!- salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo si no llegaba a tiempo seguro que Izzi lo mataba, suspiro y siguió en su camino.

El solo deseaba llegar para terminar de hacer unos programas que le habían encargado ahora era un miembro del equipo de computación de su escuela, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y su impecable conducta, le encantaba ese mundo de la informática era interesante y podía cambiar tantas cosas en solo unos días.

El tenia un hermano gemelo al cual admiraba era un joven estudioso y apuesto, además de ser el mejor jugador de su escuela y el capitán de su equipo de soccer, si era su ídolo, pero no solo eso, también … sentía algo mas por el, su corazón se salía de control cuando su hermano le tomaba de la mano o se acercaba a el, eso lo confundía pero no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar, tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer, por eso últimamente estaba separado de el y de Takuya su mejor amigo, un chico alocado y fresco que alumbraba con su presencia y jovialidad, era la persona en la que mas confiaba, sabia que siempre podía contar con el.

Logro llegar justo a tiempo antes de que Jou se pusiera como loco, acomodo las redes y siguieron en el intenso trabajo, estaban elaborando un programa que podía traducir idiomas, en tan solo unos segundos, además de que tenían unas investigaciones realmente buenas sobre el digimundo, cuando entro a ese equipo se dio cuenta de que guardaban un secreto entre ellos con recelo, y un día entro al salón sin darse cuenta de que estaban adentro y escucho acerca de esa investigación, y como el ya había ido les comento lo que sabia y a cambio ellos le devolvieron con la misma. Si sus investigaciones eran correctas habrían grandes sorpresas …

-bien esta listo todo, Kouichi kun ya puedes irte a casa si quieres Izzi y yo terminaremos

-esta bien puedo seguir Jou

-yo insisto jovencito en que se vaya a descansar, lleva aquí desde antes de que llegáramos y eso hace antes de las 9 de la mañana y ya son cerca de las siete de la tarde o-o

-akata bueno entonces los veré luego -tomo su mochila y salio del salón sonriente hoy habían avanzado bastante, ahora que lo pensaba hace tiempo que no iba a casa de Kouji seria bueno ir a verlo y disculparse por no haberlo ido a visitar, ni haberle respondido la llamada aquella mañana, pero llevaba demasiada prisa en llegar a la escuela.

Cuando sale ve a una figura conocida para el en la puerta, le extrañó verla ahí, era una chica rubia de cabello largo, llevaba un uniforme de color azul con tablas rosas y un pequeño chaleco azul perfectamente tallado a su cuerpo, una camisa blanca y su cabello lo traía agarrado con una pinza, la verdad se veía muy linda pero Kouichi apenas lo noto.

-Hola Izumi san como estas?- pregunto el parándose a un lado de el, la chica alzo el rostro, y entonces Kouichi pudo ver sus hinchados ojos rojos, su cara empapada en lagrimas y sus labios temblando en un intento de decirle algo. -eh?-

-Kouji …-la piel se le erizó, acaso algo le había pasado a Kouji, la tomo de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos hablo

-le paso algo, esta bien?-la chica asintió limpiándose las lagrimas, para después lanzarse a sus brazos

-perdóname, no sabia a quien mas recurrir, y es que …-decia la chica con voz acelerada y entrecortadamente por el llanto que comenzaba a salir por segunda vez

-esta bien tranquilízate que ocurre?-

-Kouji corto conmigo- eso dejo en shock a Kouichi, la corto?, espera el ni siquiera sabia que ambos andaban, pero debió darse cuenta, ella siempre estaba muy apegada a el, sintió una opresión en su pecho, entonces su hermano estaba enamorado de su amiga?, espera ella había dicho que el la había cortado eso significaba … que barbaridades estas pensando Kouichi Kimura, tu amiga esta en muy mal estado por eso y tu pensando así se reprendió a si mismo, después correspondió al abrazo de la rubia, y le ayudo a componerse.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un parque cercano donde Izumi se sentó en el columpio y comenzó relatarle lo que había pasado

Flash back

En el parque se reunían las personas para descansar un poco y ellos no eran la excepción al menos eso creyó la rubia, corrió hasta un hermoso mirador, el sol comenzaba a descender dejando que pequeñas manchas oscuras se pintaran en el cielo, mientras algunas luces ya comenzaban a salir.

-y bien Kouji kun de que quieres hablar?- dijo Izumi volviéndose a ver a un serio Kouji, que vestía el mismo uniforme que ella, solo que en vez de falda un pantalón oscuro y sin saco, usando solo la camiseta desfajada .

-Izumi …- la rubia entonces noto la intensidad de los ojos azules, el miedo la impacto, ya se lo temía, el nunca la quiso, ella lo sabia pero era doloroso escucharlo de sus labios -yo …-

-esta bien- sonrió la chica acercándose al pelinegro y tomo su mano entra las de ellas-yo solo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado Kouji kun …- el chico se sintió mal por haber sido tan vil, había utilizado a la chica por mero capricho de no sentir lo que sentía, por la persona equivocada, por una amor equivocado … la chica se separo de el, soltando sus manos y regreso a donde el mirador

-yo lo lame …-

-no lo digas …-grito sentida, a punto de estallar en lagrimas pero conteniéndose no podía ser mas vulnerable, no frente a el. -este tiempo fue maravilloso, me hiciste sonar, y alcanzar las estrellas, no me hagas caer estrepitosamente de mi nube, déjame al menos … creer que mi sueno algún día existió- al decir lo ultimo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, mientras una lagrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla.

-arigatou- respondió el pelinegro alejándose del lugar … después de un rato la chica se dejo caer en el barandal, liberando por fin el llanto que no podía detener mas …

fin flash back

-Izumi chan -dijo Kouichi viéndola con compasión, entendía como se debía sentir, su hermano se había pasado esta vez, entonces una duda vino a su mente, porque la había cortado entonces?, acaso había alguien en su corazón?, si era así … no no tenia corazón para preguntarle algo así a la ya muy destrozada chica, preguntarle eso seria como apuñalarle nuevamente al corazón.

-daishobu bueno debo irme, lamento haberte molestado solo para decirte eso …-la chica se levanto y salio corriendo, deteniéndose a uso pasos, sin volverse-arigatou-y desapareció de su vista definitivamente.

Kouichi volvió a casa, ni siquiera recordó que pensaba ir a casa de su hermano, solo tenia en mente a la chica y sus palabras, el miedo lo carcomía, alguien estaba en el corazón de Kouji?, no eso no podía ser, talvez … solo se dio cuenta de que era un error estar con alguien a quien no ama, si eso debía ser y eso era … pero lo que le preocupaba no era la razón por la que la había dejado si no al contrario, por que le había pedido ser su novia? … con ese pensamiento se dejo vencer y se quedo dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un olor exquisito, se levanto y se dio cuenta que aun traía puesta la ropa de la preparatoria, lo bueno que era sábado y podía quedarse en casa a descansar le dolía demasiado la cabeza, y además no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano. Miro su mochila, seria bueno adelantar un poco las tareas para tener un poco mas de tiempo libre, cuando abrió la mochila y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Kouichi ya esta el desayuno hijo … eh? A donde vas?-pregunto la señora al ver a su hijo senado en la entrada poniéndose los zapatos

-gomen ayer olvide dejarle unas cosas a Tai, lo bueno que su hermana esta en porra si salgo ahora podré llegar a encontrarme con ella para entregárselo … ja ne!-dijo saliendo ya con su mochila en el hombro, mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello revoltoso.

-ah los chicos de ahora si tiempo si quiera de desayunar que se le va a hacer- dijo la señora al ver ya lejos a su hijo, mientras en sus manos llevaba el desayuno de su hijo.

Riiiiiiing riiiing

-oh me pregunto quien será- dejo a un lado el desayuno y tomo el teléfono - eh? Eres tu! Oh que gusto que llames!! No sabes la alegría que me da escuchar tu voz, eh? Kouichi, acaba de salir, si fue la prepa dijo que tenia que entregar un no se que a uno de sus compañeros, oh? Parece que se corto la llamada ni modo, llamara al rato-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llego a la prepa se veía mas desaliñado que cuando salio, correr hasta preparatoria no había sido buena idea, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello caía por su rostro estorbándole en la visión, mientras que para el era una molestia para las chicas de ahí era un deleite, se veía bastante diferente al siempre acatado y formal Kouichi Kimura el alumno perfecto. (-) volvió su vista y logro dar con quien buscaba.

-Karin-dio con la chica de pelo castaño-podrías hacerme un favor-

-claro el que gustes- respondió la chica sonriente y siendo de las pocas que no tenia un rió a sus pies

-podrías entregarle esto a tu hermano? Es que ayer olvide entregárselo a los chicos y como no se donde viven pensé que talvez Tai podría entregárselo

-oh claro que lo hará , pero porque no se lo entregas tu mismo o.o

-eh? El esta aquí?

-si esta en el aula del profesor Isawa

-genial te debo una gracias!-salio corriendo en dirección al edificio principal, ahora podría hablar con el con respecto al trabajo sobre los idiomas, que no había terminado por unas dudas, dio vuelta en una de las esquinas ya dentro del edificio, cuando escucho una voz conocida, se extrañó, parecía hablar molesto, como muy golpeado -Takuya que …- su voz se quedo estancada al ver a su amigo acompañado de su hermano, Kouji pegado completamente a la pared y Takuya recargando sus brazos a cada lado del pelinegro interrumpiendo cualquier vía de escape, que hacia su hermano en SU escuela? Y CON Takuya?! no le molestaba que fueran amigos para nada, pero lo que ahí estaba pasando, la situación parecía demasiado comprometedora, decidió esconderse en una esquina y ver la situación.

-responde!!

-ya te dije Takuya!-bajo la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos, no quería, si lo hacia todo estaría perdido, todos sus esfuerzos, por no sucumbir se vendrían abajo

-no y no! No lo acepto!-dijo al borde de la histeria, que estará pasando? Takuya se ve muy molesto y Kouji afligido-de verdad es lo que sientes?- pregunto tratando de tomar la barbilla del pelinegro, siendo detenido por un manazo

-que quieres que te diga?!- grito por fin subiendo la vista, mirándolo con frialdad, pero Takuya no se intimido, al contrario se acercó mas a el (si era posible). Mientras le miraba directo a los ojos, azul chocando contra miel, en una descarga eléctrica que corría por el cuerpo de ambos, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, sus narices se rozaban quedamente y su respiración acelerada chocaba contra la del chico que lo aprisionaba, Kouichi apretó los puños hasta dejarlos sin color.

-quiero que me digas que no me amas-eso descoloco al espectador, que se quedo sin aire en los pulmones al mismo tiempo que sentía que su corazón se saldría, sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si le quitaran algo y eso pasaba …

ya te lo dije- respondió Kouji volviendo a bajar la vista

-y porque no me lo dices mirándome a la cara!

-somos hombres demonios! Que no lo ves! Tu y yo somos HOMBRES!!!-

-eso a mi me importa un bledo eso!-sin contenerse mas tomo con ambas manos la nuca de Kouji y aprisiono sus labios con los de el, envolviéndolo en un profundo y apasionado beso, el cual Kouji se resistió seguir, pero la opresión de Takuya en su boca lo hizo abrir la boca, Takuya aprovecho para introducir su lengua y explorar esa exquisita cavidad que deseaba tanto, y por todo ese tiempo, que necesitaba, y entonces Kouichi vio lo que nunca deseo que pasara … Kouji devolviendo el gesto, a Takuya abrazándolo por la espalda mientras Kouji subía ambas manos hasta su cuello, y entonces en verdad supo …. Como se sentía Izumi …

sin poder soportarlo mas obedeció a lo que sus piernas pedían, salio corriendo medio tambaleándose, observo a su alrededor no sabia a donde ir,

-Kouichi kun!-grito la castaña … pero el no respondió, solo volvió a correr sin fijarse ni siquiera por donde iba olvidándose por completo del mundo a su alrededor, no le importo si quiera que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, que mas daba si lo veían llorar?, eso ya no le importaba solo quería salir de ahí, solo quería correr solo quería … olvidarse de Kouji.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar que no conocía, miro a su alrededor y encontró un puente que cruzaba un enorme rió, se acercó a la orilla del mismo, pudo verse en el reflejo del agua, aun no podía creer lo que había visto, Takuya reclamándole a Kouji y besándolo, y a Kouji respondiendo el gesto, se hinco y tomo un poco e agua entre sus manos,, viéndose claramente en el reflejo.

-lo eh perdido …-se dijo así mismo dejando caer el agua

-acaso luchaste por el?-pregunto una voz a su espalda, se volvió a ver quien se atrevía a hablar sin saber, para su sorpresa era …

-Tai …-

-hola chico, me dijo Karin que me habías ido a buscar para lo del disquete- Kouichi recordó entonces a lo que había ido a la preparatoria, y se dio cuenta de un cosa … NO traía la mochila!, seguramente se le había caído cuando salio corriendo, no!, y si Kouji la veía? Se daría cuenta de que el los había visto! -supongo que esto es tuyo o no?-dijo lanzándole la mochila a un confundido chico. -te vi cuando salías corriendo y dejabas olvidada la mochila, tienes suerte que pasara por ahí, pueden haberla robado-

-sumi mase (lo siento mucho -.- creo k así se escribe n.nu)

-y bien?-pregunto Tai sentándose sobre la orilla del rió mirando el rió, para volverse a ver al pelinegro.

-que pasa?-

-no me vas a responder?- Kouichi lo miro extrañado sin entender a que se refería Tai sonrió gentilmente aun mirándole, para desviar su vista hacia el frente, dejando mas confuso al pelinegro -acaso luchaste por el?-

-eh?- lo miro unos segundos, se refería a Kouji?, que si alguna vez lucho por el?, se refería a …-yo lo sabia lo supe desde el principio, no podía luchar por el, aunque no espere que Takuya me lo ganara-

-el no te lo gano, ni tu lo perdiste, no puedes ganar algo si no juegas-

-el y yo somos hermanos! Como podía luchar por el!? Era ilógico pensar que hubiera algo entre nosotros!-Tai se levanto molesto mirándolo fríamente, Kouichi retrocedió algunos pasos

-dicen que el amor entre hombres esta mal, que entre los mismos sexos es desagradable, pero eso a Takuya no le importa y se atrevió a luchar por lo que sentía por Kouji!-

-no es lo mismo que iban a pensar mis padres?!-

-y que crees que pensaran los de ambos?-Kouichi se quedo callado, sacudió su cabeza y lo miro molesto

-y tu … TU! Que puedes saber!, no sabes como yo sentía cada vez que una chica se le acercaba, como debía de callar cuando me moría de celos, como me dolió cuando Izumi me dijo que eran novios y que la había dejado por alguien mas!, ni como me sentí cuando vi a mi supuesto MEJOR AMIGO besándose con la persona mas importante para mi!! Ni tam …-Tai se acerco a el y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo. Kouichi se quedo en el suelo con el cabello cubriendo su rostro. No pudo soportar lo mas, tenia que desahogarse, sentía que su mundo se había caído, que vivía una realidad que no quería afrontar, cuando sintió un peso en su cabeza, alzo la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos miel.

-mejor?- Kouichi lo miro confundido, mientras Tai le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, no sabia porque se sentía culpable, tomo la mano que le ofrecía y se levanto. Tai se giro a ver de nueva cuenta hacia el rió seguido de Kouichi, que abrió los ojos asombrado ante lo que veían sus ojos, miles de luciérnagas se elevaban en el cielo mientras que podía distinguir claramente el atardecer, el descansó del sol y la próxima llegada de la luna. -puedo entender como te sientes, la persona que yo amaba se enamoro de la persona en la que mas confiaba …

-yo … lo lamento mucho, hable de mas y sin saber yo …

-esta bien, como te dije se exactamente como te sientes, pero vas a dejar que eso te derrumbe?

-yo …

-si lo haces ellos no podrán ser felices, seria una buena venganza de tu parte no crees?, por haberte hecho a un lado, podrías hacer de sus vidas las peores y …

-NO! Eso no es lo que yo busco, a mi me basta con que Kouji sea feliz y si su felicidad es al lado de Takuya entonces por mi esta bien …-se giro encarando a Tai, pero al verlo extrañamente el coraje se había ido

-sabia que tomarías la resolución correcta, ahora debo irme o preocupare a mi hermana, se quedo esperándome en la prepa jeje U

-lo siento fue mi culpa

-esta bien mi hermana sabrá comprender …

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-TAI!!! En cuanto te encuentre te matare lo juro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito encabriada la castaña mientras que una bola de pelusa pasaba frente a ella recordándole que estaba completamente sola, la escuela ya estaba vacía

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-de acuerdo entonces nos vemos de nuevo gracias-

-no ahí de que o si el disquete-recordó el chico- me gustaría que le dieras un vistazo antes de dárselo a Jou - Kouichi asintió y vio a su amigo irse. Suspiro y el también fue a su camino, ahora estaba mas tranquilo, podría decirse que se había sacado un peso de encima, aunque aun faltaba lo mas difícil enfrentar a Kouji y a Takuya …

Llego a su casa por fin después de un buen rato de caminar, había olvidado por completo pedirle e Tai que le ayudara a recordar donde diablos estaba, cuando salio de la casa un muy molesto Kouji, seguido de Takuya y su madre

-donde diablos te habías metido?!-grito su igual, Kouichi sonrió y abrazo a Kouji frente a los ojos bien abiertos de los otros dos y a sorpresa de quien retenía en brazos

-felicidades-dijo Kouichi separándose sonriendo sinceramente

-que?! Ya lo sabes?- Kouichi solo asintió, para después acercarse a Takuya mirándolo seriamente

-mas te vale cuidar de mi hermano o yo mismo me encargare de patearte el trasero me entendiste?

-Kouichi-dijo Kouji sin salir de su sorpresa -pero somos hombres no te parece …

-anormal?-pregunto adivinando lo que su hermano diría -me parece justo … estas con quien te merece- concluyo mirándolo dulcemente, Kouji logro entenderlo, para su sorpresa, pero no pudo agregar nada cuando Takuya le abrazo fuertemente

-lo ves! Te lo dije sabia que nos comprenderías Kouichi, sin duda eres el mejor amigo que se pueda tener-

-tu también Takuya- dijo sonriente, para después mirarlo intensamente-no permitiría que cualquiera se llevará a mi hermano de mi- dijo riendo, su madre también rió ante el "chiste", pero ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. -y bien quien será el padrino de bodas?, no se los perdonaría si no me dejaran serlo eh!

-eh … BODA!! Takuya y yo aun no me hemos hablado nada de eso O////O- los tres rieron menos el aludido pelinegro xD-hey! No se burlen/////

-y piensan adoptar un niño verdad? Yo quiero ser abuela

-y yo tío malcriador!

-basta /////////////// si quieres ser abuela madre ahí esta Kouichi aun, y si quieres malcriar niños búscate uno tu/////////////////////////////////////////////

-jajaja XD seguro señora

-TAKUYA!!!!!!!!!

Kouichi sonrió, mientras observaba a su hermano, volvía a ser el por fin, estaba contento y si su hermano lo estaba.

Entraron a la casa, por petición de la señora que invito a los recién novios a cenar (XD pobre Kouji con la mama, y Kouichi y hasta el mismo Takuya molestándolo que banquetazo XD), cenaron y conversaron amenamente durante la cena, donde el pobre Kouji estaba por lanzarse de las escaleras pero lo malo es que esa casa no las tenia XD.

-me retiro estoy algo cansado pero mis felicitaciones por el …

-te lo advierto Kouichi di algo y mueres ¬¬

-jeje u por el nuevo noviazgo entre ustedes jeje …

Salio de la sala deteniéndose unos segundos en la puerta, escuchando aun la conversación, la risa de su madre, la voz de su hermano, suspiro y siguió a su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de el, llego hasta su cama y se dejo caer, tomo una almohada y se recostó en forma fetal abrazándola. tenia que ser fuerte, el lo sabia, además el realmente estaba feliz por su hermano, pero no pudo evitar que una lagrima solitaria resbalara por sus rosadas mejillas.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levanto de golpe, limpiándose las lagrimas traidoras, y abrió la puerta

-que paso?- sintió un efusivo abrazo, que lo saco de si mismo, miro a quien lo abrazaba -Kouji-

-perdóname- pidió su hermano, Kouichi lo miro extrañado, se separo para verlo mejor, -no sabia que tu, bueno que tu …

-esta bien Kouji soy feliz si tu lo eres …

-no pero es que si yo lo hubiera sabido antes …

-ya dije que no pasa nada hermano …

-no es que si pasa!-grito molesto el de coleta mirando con intensidad a su igual-yo te amaba ….-concluyo, mirando a su gemelo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente atendiendo a la información que llegaba a el por sus propios labios. -yo pensé que me odiarías por lo que sentía, pensé que jamás me querrías hablar, fue cuando Takuya me dio su apoyo, y sin querer todo paso, pero tenia el mismo miedo … de que tu me rechazaras por andar con un hombre … por eso, por eso …-Kouji sentía que no podría mas con las lagrimas, cuando Kouichi le beso la frente y lo envolvió en un protector abrazo

-ya te dije, no pasa nada, nadie puede cambiar el pasado, Takuya es quien te merece, yo no supe pelear por ti, simplemente porque eras mi hermano, pero el si lo hizo a pesar de ser hombres también, por eso … estoy muy contento- Kouji le devolvió el abrazo

-gracias … onii chan-

Pasaron algunos meses después de eso, para sorpresa de ambos Takuya y Kouji, todos sus amigos les apoyaron, incluso cierta rubia que cuando se entero fue corriendo a felicitarlos ante la sorpresa del mismo Kouji.

"soy feliz si tu lo eres Kouji" le dio la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

Kouichi siguió en sus investigaciones junto con Jou, Izzi y Tai, pero ahora se daba también un tiempo para pasar con los amigos, y no olvidar a la gente que amaba, hasta que llego el día … tenia que enfrentarse a su madre y Kouji, y a sus demás amigos, cumplía 18 años, la mayoría de edad, y se disponía a dar un largo viaje, cuando se lo dijo a su madre se puso muy triste, pero lo compendió y acepto, lo mismo paso con los demás, pero, el verlo bien era mas que suficiente …

-bueno te cuidas hijo, te extrañaré …-dijo su madre, mientras todos lo esperaban fuera del hogar, se despidió entonces de todos ellos.

-espero que regreses pronto onii chan- dijo Kouji llegando su lado, y ayudándolo a sacarse del asfixioso abrazo en que estaba envuelto por su madre.

-gracias se cuidan mucho-

-tu igual -

-gracias Takuya y ya sabes! Le pasa algo a mi ototo y te las veras conmigo-señalando su puno, Takuya sonrió forzadamente

-si claro U

Llego el momento y se alejo de sus seres queridos, los dejaba pero no por mucho, haría un pequeño gran viaje, y después volvería estaba seguro que lo que vendría seria muy emocionante. Llego aun enorme parque que se encontraba casi desierto y digo casi por que ahí se encontraban cuatro personas esperándolo.

-hasta que llegas Kouichi-

-lo siento Jou, Izzi, Tai, Karin … eh? Karin???

-hola n-n

-o.o

-n.n

-olvide decírtelo mi hermana viene

-no ahí problema o si?

-claro que nop n-n

-bueno los preparativos están listos - Izzi acomodo la computadora frente a ellos, y Kouichi saco el disquete

-están seguros de que funcionara?

-oh tu confía en Kouichi-dijo Tai respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermana

-si lo revisó y logro descifrar los códigos -confirmo Jou.  
-bien ahora si ya ….-no pudo terminar cuando la computadora se apago, cuando estaba por revisarla el botón de enter se encendió y desaparecieron los cinco chicos …

Se vieron envueltos en una ola extraña, los colores eran impercibibles, demasiados tonos juntos, creaban colores que jamás se habrían imaginado, la fuerza que los arrastraba era muy extraña, tanto que los asusto, paso mucho tiempo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la ola estaba por llegar a su fin.

abrió los ojos encontrándose con un par de ojos miel, logro visualizar mejor al dueño … dueña de esos ojos y se levanto

-vaya me alegro que estés bien

-quien eres?

-me llamo Mimi un gusto- se levanto preocupado recordando a sus amigos-ellos están bien-dijo señalando a los chicos, que ya estaban sentados comiendo -.-

-que bueno que estas mejor Kouichi, ven a comer o se enfriara

-oigan es muy extrañó como es que ahí mas humanos en el digimundo?!-pregunto confundido el pelinegro, a lo que los demás se miraron unos a otros

-simple este no es el digimundo- dijo la chica pelirosa sonriente, se escucharon grillitos y pájaros cantar

-EH??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TODO ESTE ESFUERZO PARA QUEDAR EN LA TIERRA???

-lo sabia no iba a funcionar-dijo tristemente la castaña

-tampoco es la tierra - volvió a responder la pelirosa una bola de pelusa paso por en frente de los 5 chicos

-ESTAMOS PERDIDOS EN UN MUNDO EXTRANO?????????

FIN n.n!! xD

Espero que les haya gustado XD a mise me hizo divertido hacerlo n.n bye bye no da si me dejaran reviews seria muy feliz n.n!!!


End file.
